The invention concerns an anode case which is supported in good electrically conducting contact on an electrically conducting guide or support bar arrangement within a deposition cell of a galvanic bath, and which is supplied via a feed opening at the upper narrow or short side with deposition material, for example, pellets.
For the insertion, removal or refilling of the anode case, it has been proven to be practical to simply place the anode case onto a guide or support bar arrangement within the deposition cell. The weight of the anode case and the anode material contained in it suffices to produce a good-conducting electrical contact between the guide or support bar arrangement and the anode case, so that even in the case of high currents, as are used in the case of a quick galvanization, overheating at the transition points because of transition resistances which are too large, and thus a disintegration of the electrolytes, or even a destruction of the anode case, is avoided.
In order to obtain smooth pitless and poreless galvanic deposits, care must be taken that the anode slurry which forms during the dissolving of the anode material does not reach the cathode. As practical experience has demonstrated, it does not suffice to cover the anode case with a filter cloth on the front side of the anode case arranged opposite the workpiece to be galvanized and which represents the cathode.